Broly Jr. (PGT)
Broly Jr. (PGT) is one of the main characters in Dragon Ball: PGT. Personality and Intelligence Despite his father, and being a saiyan, Broly Jr. is actually calm, kind, and very professional. Very few things push him to a point of anger, complete hate, and despair. He is often quite humourous when there is time of peace, but has no tolerance when a lethal situation arises. He has a great sense of morality, and becomes a vigilante when he sees injustice, or crimes against liberty. Broly Jr. is also a hard worker, and takes pride in most of his work when he comes to Earth, and gets a profession as a sword blacksmith. Broly Jr.'s intelligence comes from the lessons he learned while in the incubator tube. Mostly General Knowledge. Appearance Broly Jr., on his quest around the galaxy to find other saiyans, usually wears his father's clothing. Although, when he comes to Earth, and grows accustomed to it, he usually wears the gi that Goku gave him for being his student, or casual clothes. He is extremely tall, about 7 to 8 feet. As any saiyan, he is very buff, beyond what a normal human can acheive. Also, as any other saiyan, he has long spiky, black hair, that reaches the bottom of his neck. He also has a tail, another common trait among full-blooded saiyans. Birth, and Life Birth, and Early Life/ DB:PGT Movie 1: Broly Jr., Son of Broly Awakening of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Jr. is actually a clone of the original Broly, but something happened to the DNA, that wiped the memory, and personality of the original Broly, causing the Broly clone to be a completely different person. As any clone, he was born, and raised in an incubator tube from his baby years, to most of his teenager years. He broke free, and escaped from the facility on Planet Reronli he grew up in. He was supposed to be killed for being "obsolete" compared to the original Broly. In the facility, he faced heavy resistance by General Kodak's army, the leader in charge of that facilty. Since saiyans are impervious to conventional weaponry, Broly had no problem against the soldiers, but when Kodak commanded to release the "subjects", Broly Jr. feared the demon-like subjects. Broly Jr. turned his fear into hate, and unlocked the abilty of Legendary Super Saiyan. In a fit of rage, Broly Jr. destroyed the entire facilty. Only General Kodak survived. Liberation of Planet Reronli Broly Jr., now wandering the gray, stone mountains of Planet Reronli, Broly descends the from the mountain top facility. He accidentally tripped, and fell halfway down the mountain. His head hit a rock rather extremely hard, and made him pass out. He laid there, food for the creatures of that planet. He later woke up in an old hermit's house. The hermit was suprisingly quite nice, but when Broly Jr. introduced himself, the old man freaked, and scooted him out of his home. The old hermit mentioned about General Kodak's men being cruel to the people of Reronli. Broly also learned that he was a fugitive, and greatly wanted killed by Kodak. Broly later walked his way into one of Planet Reronli's cities. He saw that the cruelty of the of the soldiers were true. He knew he had to do something. Broly Jr. then searched around the city for any HQ, or base within the city, but before he could do anything, he was spotted by a soldier, and heat came down on him very fast. After a slaughter of a platoon of soldiers, a few tanks, and a gunmen. There was only one soldier left, and Broly interrogated the soldier for information of Kodak's wherabouts. The soldier was stubborn, so Broly kicked it up a notch. He tore the soldier's arm off, and the soldier told Broly everything. Broly finished the soldier. Broly learned from the soldier that Kodak was sending his main forces to the Capital City. Overnight, Broly went there and quietly waited until dawn. When he figured out which side General Kodak was coming from, he decided to pay him a visit. General Kodak once again called all of his troops to attack Broly, but there was no effect. Broly killed all the troops, and approached Kodak. Kodak begging to be sparred, Broly was about to put Kodak out of his misery, but Broly thought letting Kodak live would be a far greater punishment, for the guilt would destroy Kodak. Turns out, Kodak threw himself off a cliff. He was 72 years old when he suicided. After that Broly searched the planet for the rest of Kodak's forces. That took 7 days. Planet Reronli was now free. Albeit, Broly felt lonely. So he set out on a journey to find his own race, the Saiyan race. The Search As any person left alone in the universe, he tried to find his own kind, the saiyan race. After 4 years of time searching, he found his clone sister, Brolia. Broly still felt lonely, even with his sister, whom he took care of. He then came to Earth with his sister Brolia. Then a flashback from his father's memory sparked in his mind. He found one person other than Broly in the flashback, Goku. He knew he had to find him, he knew Goku was on Earth. He later found Goku at his house in the mountains. Goku, and Broly Jr. always got along, an Broly Jr. became Goku's student. Family Broly Jr. has few family members. All but one of which are dead. Broly/ Original Broly is the clone father of Broly Jr. He is merciless, psychoatic, and bent on killing everything. He is currently deceased. Brolia is Broly Jr.'s sister clone. She is gentle, kind, and hates to fight. Which contradicts her saiyanhood. She is currently alive. Transformations, and Abilties Broly Jr. has inherited a few of his powers from his father, but most he has unlocked by himself, or learned from Goku. Abilties, and Ki Blast Moves *Eraser Cannon- Long Range Large Ki Blast (LRLKB) *Eraser Blow- Close Quarters Dense Ki Explosion (CQDKE) *Gigantic Hammer- Series of high damage close quarters combat. *Omega Blaster- Heavy Finisher Ki Blast (HFKB) *Super Explosive Wave- Medium Range Large Ki Release (MRLKR) *Dragon Fist- Extremely powerful punch, or hit that can pierce, tear, or destroy anything. *Ability of Flight- Levitation, and flight caused by special control over ki. *Omega Kamehameha- Full Power Heavy Finisher Ki Blast (FPHFKB) * Instant Transmission- Ability to find a location in the universe, and teleport there at the speed of light. Tranformations *Super Saiyan, or SSJ *Legendary Super Saiyan, or LSSJ *Legendary Super Saiyan 2, or LSSJ2 *Legendary Super Saiyan 3, or LSSJ3 *Super Saiyan 4, or SSJ4 *Legendary Super Saiyan 4, or LSSJ4 *Great Ape, and Golden Ape Transformations in Further Detail Super Saiyan Broly Jr. showed that he has achieved this form, during his first training session with Goku, in the first part of DB:PGT Movie 1: Broly Jr., Son of Broly. Of course, similar to the original Broly's Super Saiyan form, his hair stands up, and turns golden yellow color, and his eyes turn light blue, and his power increases greatly. Also, his ki aura turns golden yellow, signaling that he is truly a Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Fan Character